thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion King: Tiger and the Outlander
Hello reader! What you see here is a new story, about me and my friends OC's, Enjoy! Prologue * (Little note: This takes place after the Lion king 2) It was a loud rumbling sound, great, big paws pounded on the dead earth.They were too big to be a lions paw, but big enough for a stow-away tiger to come and avenge his kind.The male tiger ran to a big structure of rocks, with another type of cat living there. Kovu sat on the Peak of Pride Rock, watching as the sunset faded away, before there was a horrified alert. "A Tiger at Pride Rock!" A lioness screamed as she ran out to a safe spot. Kovu heard the great paws of the tiger inside, but stood outside, relieved that everyone was safe, or so he thought. He had counted every lion and lioness, but one was missing, Kiara "Ok now all we need is Kiara...Kiara Kiara!?!?!" He yelled for his mate, but no answer came, then it clicked in his head. She was in with the tiger. He was dead still he couldn't move, before the tiger came out with a limp body, he thought it was Kiara, but just some prey. He ran inside the den and saw Kiara, all safe and calm. "Kiara! I thought you were dead! W-Why are you hiding your belly?" Kovu saw her tail wrapped around it. "I'm expecting cubs, but before you celebrate, they aren't yours." She sighed with a sorrowful expression, then Kovu just understood. "I see, but I will not father them, they shall be orphans to me." Kovu growled under his breath as she unwrapped her tail. Many months passed, and a patrol was sent out. Five lioness stood in the dead plains of Africa, talking about the plans. "All understood, right? OK, lets go to the river first."A lioness said, she was heading to the river where Kiara and Kovu first met. They reached a fallen tree, before a faint mewling noise came from it. They stopped and turned around, and stared at the tree, it continued mewling. They went over to investigate, and an oddly coloured baby lioness lay underneath it. It was plain orange, with a cream belly. It opened its eyes at the sight of lions, and it stood up. The lead lioness came over to it, and saw it was an Outlander. "Outlander! Go to your parents!" She yelled, but it did not move. It did not move, so she gave up and started walking away. "Parents? They left me, and now I'm here." It spoke while she walked away, then she turned around, and she felt pity for it, then smiled at it. "Follow me" She said.The cub leapt up and raced around her."You're fast, your name is Kasi." Chapter 1 A male cub, with brown fur, blue eyes and faint black stripes pounced at his sister, a reflection of him, except with amber eyes. "Gnuvu! That's not fair, I was grooming myself!" The female cub told her brother. Then pounced at him back. "Hey! I wasn't ready Koona!" He forced his sister off as the patrol came back, but with something different. He sat down as one of the lions was leading a cub. His sister leaned over to him. "Who's that?" Koona whispered. "I dunno." Gnuvu shrugged as they brought the cub to his "father". The two cubs trailed behind them, and hid behind some stones as they showed the cub to him. "Mwindaji, what is this?" Kovu asked the lioness.The new cub stared around the place, and looked directly at where the siblings were hiding. Kasi twitched and hissed at them, then turned back around. Gnuvu was resting on the rock, in a daydream. "Pretty girl...P-Pretty girl..."Gnuvu said drowzy. His sister slapped him and told him to be quiet, and they continued watching. "I will accept Kasi, but one wrong move, and you're both out" Kovu had accepted the cub, and they bowed down. They lioness turned to leave, and the royal siblings ran out. Kasi lay down as the scraps of meat were thrown to her, she chomped it down and scavenged for more. She picked up a bone with some meat left, and ate the meat. Then she stared at the bones, they looked cool, for her. So she picked up as much as she could carry and placed them into a corner inside. She had made enough for a weird looking bed, and then she padded outside. She bumped into the two littermates, and then Gnuvu pushed in front of Koona. "H-H-Hi, Im Gnuvu!" He introduced himself to her. "Oh, Im Kasi..." She looked at her paws, nervous and worried. "Is that all?" The twins said at the same time. "I mean, no parents or friends?" Gnuvu rudely asked the orphan, then she replied sorrowfully. Koona pulled him to a side and growled. "She's an orphan, don't ask her that!" She reminded him and they both went back to her, but she was gone. "Where is she?" Gnuvu asked. He felt his mother's fur nudging them to go to bed. "Its late, and shes sleeping." She said as they entered the den. But she wasn't sleeping, she was stargazing into the stars on her bone pile. He curled up and watched as she gazed into the dark sky. Chapter 2 Kiara was out hunting with her cubs, she was hoping to teach them to hunt. In the shadows, Kasi was following them, wondering what they were doing. "Ok Koona and Gnuvu, I will teach you how to hunt!" Kiara was excited for them to learn how to hunt, but Gnuvu wasn't interested. "I'd prefer to die then hunt."He mumbled to himself, while Koona was hyped. Kasi leapt out of her hiding place, just to see if she could bring any excitement. "Oh, Kasi! What brings you here?" Kiara spotted the cub in front of her. "I was just lost, and here I am!" Kasi replied. "And are you staying?" Gnuvu asked eagerly. "Yep!" Kasi replied with a chuckle. "Alright, I'm staying!" Gnuvu said, while Koona leaned over to him. Kiara smiled and offered a go at hunting a wild bird, and Kasi succeeded with the catch. "Well done Kasi! You're a great hunter, it's looking late, let's get back, shall we?" Kiara padded with the three cubs beside her. The sun moved closer to the horizon as Gnuvu stood on the rock, he smiled at the kingdom he would rule one day. "So you think you'll be leader?" "Huh." Gnuvu whipped around and saw Kasi behind him. He growled at the lioness. "It's a tradition in your family." "Yes?" Gnuvu was confused. "I'm luckier then you, since im an orphan, I don't need to play by the rules." (Insert a song I haven't made up yet here) She teased him, and then started to annoy him. She was poking her paw on his cheek, on and on and on. "Stop! I get it, you're an orphan. Whats so special about that?" Gnuvu asked, but it was late, and she padded away Chapter 3 It was a few months later, they were all teenagers. Kasi waited for the bones to be thrown away, so she could collect them. While she was picking some up, Gnuvu, who was much more bigger and stronger, interupted. "Sometimes I wonder why you get the scraps, you don't deserve them." Gnuvu chuckled, she ignored him, he wanted her to be his mate, only because when Kiara has Kovu's cubs, one will be king. "Quit it Gnuvu, it's getting annoying." Kasi pleaded quietly for him to stop, but he didn't. "Want me to hold them for you?" He asked when she put them down. "No." She went outside into the moonlight, and laid down, hoping to get tired. She could tell Gnuvu lay down next to her, she growled and slept in her pile of bones. As the sun rose, Kasi woke up with it. Her eyes were forced shut, until she realised who's fur was pressed against hers. Kasi slowly turned her head around to see Gnuvu snoring next to her, then she woke him up. "One more min-," He began, thinking Koona was waking him up,then he opened his eyes to see Kasi. "Oh, this is awkward." Gnuvu grew red, then he ran away from her nest. Kasi stood up as Simba was going to announce a meeting. She went outside as Simba sat on the edge of the rock, with Kovu, Kiara and Nala near him.Kasi sat next to Koona, who was near the front row. "I wonder what's happening." Koona whispered to Kasi. Kasi spotted Gnuvu in the back, covering his paw over his face, he looked like he was going to explode. "Attention everyone!" Simba called for the pride's attention, and they all looked at him. "As you know,I am growing old for being king, so Kovu will take my place. But, that's not all, since Kiara is expecting another litter, Koona and Gnuvu will have to find a mate to be king or queen. But if they cant find one until they're twelve months old, the cub will take their place." Gnuvu could tell how eager Kovu was, the cubs would arrive in two months. Chapter 4 Half a month had passed, and it was early in the morning.Gnuvu stared at the rising sun, and the lioness going to hunt, then me sighed. The only way I can be king is if Kasi mates me!Gnuvu was thinking when the cubs would come, so he entered the part of t he inside where the royal lions slept.He saw Koona grooming his mother, and Kovu sitting down.He walked up to Kovu. "So, how will i be king?"Gnuvu asked his foster father, but Kovu did not answer, so Gnuvu lay down and sighed. The lioness' had come back with meat, and all the lions and lioness had their share.Gnuvu spotted Kasi underneath th ledge where the new king would be held, she was staring at the rock.Gnuvu came over to her. "That rock looks like it'll fall off in a few years or so."Kasi muttered, Gnuvu nodded.He rapped his tail against Kasi, then she moved away. "Look, Kasi, I know you're hard to impress, but, please, can you be my, m-mate?"He asked nervously.The stars started to fade in as she spoke. "I-Im sorry,I prefer being alone."Kasi sighed.Gnuvu stood still, then dipped his head down. "I see."He spoke sad, then walked into the rock.Kasi followed a bit later, then dropped off into her nest. A loud ruffling sound awoke her from her day-dreams, it was eleven by the looks of it, and Gnuvu was wide awake, he was heading out to the wild. "Gnuvu?Were are you going?"Kasi asked sleepily.Gnuvu paused and walked over to her. "I-I-Im going to the Outlands, tell no one that,OK?Tell Kiara that I miss her, and Kovu that I'm dead.Got it?"Gnuvu begged her, then said nothing else, then left.Kasi remembered that well,the promise she would keep, and the last time she saw his face. It was a plain morning, and Kiara just woke up, and Kasi was already there.Kiara spotted that Gnuvu wasnt here, so she started to look around the place.Until, she met her gaze with Kasi's,Kasi looked seriously, she was up tall. "Kasi?Have you seen Gnuvu?"She asked eagerly.Kasi just nodded politely.Kiara stood up, waiting for her to answer. "He's left the pride, I'm the only one allowed to say that,don't tell anyone."Kasi whispered, before Kiara looked like she was a river. "I-I-I,I need to think about that."Kiara said and turned around.She heard Koona call her name for hunting, so Kasi went and joined her. Chapter 5 It was a foggy morning when Kasi woke up, she was outside, waiting for Simba to organise the patrols, but he did not come.All the lioness' started to get worried, and rumours spread, just before Kovu came out. "Settle down!Though you may not believe me, Simba is at the brink of dieing, so hunting will be delayed until we all see all see him one last time."Kovu sighed, before all the lioness' started to worry again. After a while, Kovu brang the body of Simba and placed him in the centre of the lioness'.They all dipped their heads down in respect, while Kasi regretted not telling Simba the truth. After a long burial, Kovu arranged the hunting patrols. The next morning, she was lucky she didn't have to go on patrol, so she spent her whole morning sleeping, just before a familiar face woke her, she glared at the lion, and realised who he was. Chapter 6 Her gaze met Gnuvu's, then she stood up. "You came back.Why?"She asked him, then Gnuvu let out a long sigh. "I knew it wasn't my home there."Gnuvu responded."It was here."His paw lifted up to his heart. "Enjoy it while it lasts,Kiara is having her cubs now."Kasi reminded him, they came earlier than expected.Gnuvu paniced. "I gotta go!"Gnuvu began, worrying,"Just, wait for me outside."Kasi gave a polite nod and went outside. Gnuvu entered the little area, and saw his mother, with two cubs, one male and one female.Their names were Chaka and Nama.Nama was the female, she was brown, while Chaka was the male, brown with a bit of orange hair.Kiara turned her head around to see Gnuvu, and she smiled. "My son...Its too late,unless..."Kiara said, he knew he couldn't be king.Gnuvu dipped his head down and looked at his new brother and sister. "Gnuvu."Gnuvu turned around and saw Kovu, not excited that he came back. "Kovu."Gnuvu started to give eye contact with him,then he sighed."Yes,I know I can't be King."Kovu have him a friendly glare. "Don't you have someone you like?"Kovu asked him, then glanced outside to the sunlight.In a circle of sunshine was Kasi, sitting down and smiling at him. Chapter 7 A few months had passed, and Kasi,Gnuvu and Koona were full-grown adults now.Chaka and Nama were playing with Gnuvu, who had let them torture his tail.His tail swayed side to side as they padded it.Kasi rested near Gnuvu, then she chuckled. "Had a good night sleep?"Kasi asked the half-sleeping lion.His shot his head up and looked at her. "Wha-Oh, um,yeah..."Gnuvu sighed, still swaying his tail.Chaka dug his claws into his tail, he yowled and dragged them away."Alright thats enough!"He stood up and faced Kasi.He raised an eye-brow as she chuckled. "Looks like you're prepared for something."Kasi chuckled, he just stood still.Then walked besides her. "Me?Prepared?I'm only doing this because Kovu would kill me."Gnuvu exited priderock and headed to Rafiki's tree. "Oh, and thanks about dropping me off here."Kasi chuckled and pressed her muzzle on his cheek, he grew red as she walked into the tree.He touched his cheek and sighed.Gnuvu instantly remembered that Kovu would kill him if he didn't baby-sit them.So he pelted off to Pride-rock. "Yes Kasi,I see, but you want it to be a surprise?"Rafiki asked Kasi as she lay on the tree's floor.His staff hit the wall, as a new painting grew, it showed Gnuvu and Kasi, like a beggining of a new generation, they were in the middle of the space, and more pictures grew from it, that showed the past of their lives so far. "I do, they'll be due any-time soon!"Kasi chuckled.Then sighed."Should I at least tell him?" "If you want to be queen, yes."Rafiki leant on a rock and they both said their good-byes.Kasi stood in the african plains, heading towards pride-rock.The sun was down, and the moon was rising. As she entered the rock, Gnuvu was waiting for her.Kasi smiled and walked in with him."Why did you go in Rafiki's tree?"Gnuvu asked.Kasi gave him a little smile. "You'll be King,I'll be Queen."Kasi booped him with her nose and then entered her den. Chapter 8 Gnuvu lay down,try to recap what just happened, he got a bad night sleep''.You'll be king,I'll be'' king?''Gnuvu thought, twisting and turning until he had an idea, he had to tell Kovu next morning, or he would never be king.Finally,he got some sleep, but was worrying about if Kovu would say no to this. Zazu flew in for the daily report landing on Kovu's shoulder."Some hippos in the west have departed for their family holiday, so they won't be here for the ceremony."The annoying bird tweeted. "Ceremony?What ceremony?"Kovu asked, not knowing anything. "Gnuvu's and Kasi's cub?Rafiki didnt t-t-tell you that, did he?"Zazu tried explaining but he flew to the den and sat on a little ledge.Gnuvu, who was sleeping, heard "Gnuvu's and Kasi's cub" so he just sprang up, and raced to Kovu. "Its true, though, I didn't know completely..."Gnuvu tried to explain, while mumbling. "Sire, I think he's trying to say, can I be king now?Since i do have a future cub.''"Zazu explained, before Kasi just walked past them, just as if she was standing right next to them.Kovu just looked at him, like he was gonna yell, but then just smiled. "You'll be the new king eh?"Kovu smiled,"So were's your queen?"Gnuvu had realised she went outside, but then she stood in front of them. "Gone to get Rafiki."Kasi chuckled. "Geez, no wonder you're called Kasi."Zazu mumbled. "Actually, Rafiki was right outside."She explained, then the Baboon just entered in. "Zazu, go get the animals."Rafiki ordered. "All in the Pridelands?"Zazu asked, having no idea whats happening. "Yes all in the Pridelands!"Rafiki answered.Then the baboon turned to see the two confused lions.Then he chuckled. "Gnuvu,"He placed his hand on his shoulder,"or should I say: future king Gnuvu who will be a father soon."Rafiki said in all one sentence. Category:Love Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Dawnleaf12